Ojalá estuvieras aquí
by ScarletShooter
Summary: Todo acabó, Ghechis derrotado y el equipo plasma eliminado... pero N... él también se va, haciendo que Touko esté triste... ¿Qué pasará? ¿N volverá?


Todo había terminado eh... Ghechis había sido derrotado y el equipo plasma disuelto, todos ahora descansaban en paz y armonía. Aunque eso le volviera feliz había algo que hacía que su corazón muriera a cada segundo, él. No sabía como ni porque, pero se había enamorado de aquel ser que había conocido por primera vez en pueblo terracota y se sentía estúpida por procesar ese sentimiento hacía él.

-Hey Touko ¿Qué te pasa? te veo triste.- comentó su amiga bel.

-Eh... no, nada tranquila.- contestó ella en un tono triste.

La chica de ojos verde, que no se creía nada de lo que su mejor amiga le decía se acercó a ella y la miró muy de cerca.-

-¿Pretendes que me crea eso?- dijo un tanto molesta

-Yo... mañana estaré mejor, lo prometo.- prometió algo que incluso ella misma sabía que no cumpliría.

¿Cómo iba a estar bien si la única persona que pudo despertar algo en su corazón se había marchado?

-Está bien... te creeré.- dijo poco convencida.

La rubia sabía que su amiga no estaría bien, ella ya tenía una pequeña idea de porque su estado pero prefirió callar.

Las semanas pasaban y la radiante Touko se había apagado cosa que no fue desapercibida tanto como por sus amigos como por su madre.

-¿Qué le pasará a Touko? está muy extraña y eso me preocupa.- preguntó un chico de gafas rojas que ahora llevaba su novia ya que le gustaba ponérselas, los dos tirados en un sofá, él sentado y ella encima suyo abrazandolo del cuello.

-Uhms... como te explico...- decía una rubia.- Imagínate que yo me marchó para siempre.- Cheren miró a Bel.- ¿Cómo te estarías?.- preguntó.

-Hecho polvo, no soportaría que la persona que más amo en este mundo se fuera de mi lado.- Dijo él para besarla a lo que ella respondió el beso. Después de finalizar el beso la conversación siguió.

-Entonces...- dijo un poco sonrojada.- así es como se encuentra Touko en estos momentos.-

-¿N?.- preguntó a modo de contesta. Bel asintió.

El chico lo sabía, tanto como su novia, ellos dos sabían que lo que había entre aquellos dos era más que una simple pelea, ellos dos tenían algo más, un lazo especial muy fuerte.

-Hagamos algo.- Bel sonrió y volvió a besar a Cheren

Volvieron a pasar varias semanas y el estado de la castaña cada vez iba a peor, así que sus amigos decidieron llevarla al parque de atracciones de Ciudad Mayolica para que se animara un rato. Se montaron en cantidad de atracciones y incluso visitaron a Camila para que les hiciera un pase de modelos donde Touko participaría, sin embargo ni esto alegró a la morena.

Las horas pasaban y ya casi de hacía de noche.

-Chicos creo que me marcho, ya es tarde.- Dijo Touko para comenzar a retirarse.

-¡No!- gritaron los dos chicos a la vez a lo que la chica se volteó extrañada.

-E-espera.- Dijo la ojiverde.- vamos a montarnos en la noria antes de marcharnos.- le comentó sonriente.- por favor.-

-Está bien...- suspiró la de ojiazulo

Así que fueron a la noria, donde sin saber como, no había nadie.

-Nee Touko... esperanos un segundo aquí.- habló Cheren y cogiendo la mano de Bel se fueron dejando a la chica allí.

Touko subió la vista hasta el cielo, viendo la gran noria de Ciudad Mayolica y recordó la vez que se subió allí con N, había sido un momento hermoso y un gran recuerdo. Sus ojos empezaron a aguarse, muchos recuerdos golpeaban su mente... y todos eran con N.

-Ojalá estuvieras aquí.- Habló la chica mientras lágrimas caían por sus ojos.

-Touko- Habló alguien a su espalda.

-Esa voz.- dijo mentalmente.- oh vamos Touko... seguro que es tu imaginación.-

-Touko, girate.- le pidió nuevamente la voz.

Los ojos azulados se abrieron cantidad al oir nuevamente esa voz corroborando que no era su imaginación si no que era realmente él.

-N.- soltó el un susurró mientras se daba la vuelta.-¡N!- gritó tirándose encima del nombrado para abrazarlo.

-Touko.- susurró el chico mientras correspondia.

La ojiazul apretó mucho más el abrazo, en cierto modo pensaba que eso era parte de su mente por eso lo abrazó así, para que, aunque fuera un sueño, no se le escapara más.

El abrazó duró un buen rato, los dos estaban felices, sin exagerar, muy muy felices.

-Yo...- intentó decir Touko.

-Mejor hablemos dentro de la noria ¿quieres?- Ella solo asintó.

Se subieron, los dos con una gran sonrisa en la cara, cuando estuvieron bien colocados, la noria empezó a moverse, cosa que hizo que a los dos le vinieran recuerdos.

Los minutos pasaban y los dos no decían nada, tenían miedo, aunque por otro lado, disfrutaban, aunque no se dirigieran palabra.

-Yo...-Touko fue la primera en hablar, pero enseguida se cortó pues sentía un nudo inmenso en su garganta.

-Me hizo feliz el saber que... me echabas de menos.- La chica le miró con un par de lágrimas amenazando con salir.

-Pensé que no te vería más.- habló ella mientras aquellas lágrimas salían y se escurrían por su cara.

-Quería quedarme, pero...- él calló al darse cuenta que Touko lloraba, no se había fijado porque no tenía el valor suficiente como para poder mirarla a la cara, pero lo hizo y fue la primera buena decisión que tomaba.

Lentamente se acercó a ella y cuando estuvo cerca, la agarró, sin hacerle daño, la cara con las dos manos. Obligandola a que le mirara.

-Te quiero... quédate por favor.- le pidió ella aún llorando.

N no se lo pensó dos veces y la besó, un pequeño beso que se fue intensificando en cuanto a los segundos pasaban. La falta de aire les hizo separarse.

-Me quedaré, no te preocupes, lo haré.- La castaña le respondió con una gran sonrisa, una que no había sacado desde hacía meses.

-Así que por favor, no llores más.- y la volvió a besar.

Todo el trayecto se lo pasaron así... entre beso y beso. Cuando la noria paró, los dos bajaron de la noria con las manos entrelazadas y con la mira de los amigos de Touko puesta en ellos. Cheren sin expresión, aunque se notaba que estaba feliz y Bel con una sonrisa gigantesca estampada en su cara.

Después de eso todo transcurrió con normalidad. N, volvió a Teselia y comenzó una relación con Touko que aunque tenía sus altos y sus bajos siempre conseguían superarse.

Ahora todos se encontraban en la casa de Cheren, había hecho una cena de pareja y al parecer iba bastante bien...

-¡Eres un idiota!.- Touko infló los mofletes.

-¿Sabes que me encantas cuando te pones así?- dijo el peliverde acercándose, a la que ahora, su actual pareja haciendo que esta se pusieran tan roja como un tomate.

Mientras ellos dos peleaban eran observados por los amigos de la castaña.

-Creo que hicimos bien yendolo a buscar ¿no?- Dijo la rubía mientras reía.

-¿Tú crees?- Ante esto y la pelea amorosa que aquellos dos tenían comenzaron a reír.

Lo que contaba era que ahora Touko volvía a sonreír... porque estaba con la persona que amaba y pasara lo que pasara... siempre estarían juntos, sin importar qué.

FIN.


End file.
